


Uncle Thorin: A Collection

by Miss_lestrudel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Frodo is scared of spiders under the bed, thorin wrestles with kili and fili and dis gets mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'm going to start an Uncle!Thorin collection. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep it in this format, or if i'll switch to a series format, but yeah haha.  Each tag correlates with that number chapter.</p><p>These are basically all Thorin's adventures with Kili, Fili, and Frodo.</p><p>I'll take prompts and ideas :3</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Much Roughhousing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin wrestles with young Kili and Fili and Dís gets mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amadnadad = uncle  
> kalilâl = trickster  
> ama = my shortened version of amad - mother
> 
> (Niorn is just a character I made up, so don't worry haha)  
> (I also took a guess at what a young age was for a dwarf hahaha. 15s young right? or perhaps too young? oh well)

          Thorin was walking through the hallways, trying to find the supply closet his grandfather told him about. On his way across a large room, he heard the echos of scampering feet.

          "Amadnadad!" Two voices yelled. 

          As he turned, two small figures flew onto him, toppling him over. 

          "Umph!" He grumbled when he hit the floor.

          Blond braids and brown waves smacked his face as the two figures tried to get up. When he could see, Fili and Kili were kneeling on his broad chest.

          "You left yourself wide open, uncle!" Fili laughed.

          "Oh have I?" Thorin questioned.

          "Yes, uncle, you're quite bad at this game." Kili replied.

          "If I'm so bad at this, how have I caught you off guard?"

          The two looked at each other, confused. Thorin seized the chance to squeeze their sides, causing them to squeal and double over. Thorin was unrelenting with his tickling fingers and they couldn't stop laughing.

          "U-Un-Uncle! Uncle!" They yelled, rolling off of Thorin.

          "That'll teach you to sneak up on your uncle." Thorin said, standing up.

          Kili and Fili giggled quietly, whispering in each other's ears.

          "Oh what is it now?" Thorin inquired.

          Kili turned and reached for Thorin's face, small hands grabbing the air. Thorin sighed and knelt down. Kili grabbed him by the braids and tapped their foreheads together. It was something he learned from his mother, an action of endearment. Kili loved to do it.

          "Kili, this doesn't distract me from my question." Thorin grumbled as Kili smiled mischievously. 

          Thorin raised an eyebrow and suddenly there was something-some _one-_ on his back. Small arms wrapped around his neck.

          "Fili!" He shouted, standing up.

          Kili jumped on his uncle's chest, using his furs to hoist himself up.

          "You kalilâl!" Thorin exclaimed, laughing along with his nephews.

          Fili pulled back on his neck, causing him to stumble backwards. 

          "Fili!" He yelled, reaching back to grab the young dwarf by his hood.

          Thorin held Fili at his side, rubbing his knuckles into his head. Meanwhile, Kili found his way to Thorin's shoulders, covering his eyes.

          "Kili!" Thorin exclaimed, grabbing at his small nephew's hands on his eyes. "This isn't fair!"

          "Get him, Fi!" Kili shouted, giggling.

          Fili made a menacing ( _but incredibly cute,_ Thorin thought) war cry and wriggled out of Thorin's grasp. 

          "Ra!" He shouted and latched onto Thorin's hair.

          "Augh!" Thorin yowled.

          "What's going on in here?" A voice questioned.

          The three froze. Fili, who was dangling from Thorin's hair, quickly curled up into his arms. Kili was hiding in his hair. Thorin slowly turned around. Dís was standing there clad with a light blue robe and a scowl on her face. Her hands laid stiffly on her hips. 

          "You boys  _know_ what I told you.  _Especially_ after that little boy's arm you broke. You're not to wrestle around for another week." She said.

          "Niorn? But ama, he was fine!" Fili argued as Thorin was putting them down.

          Dís's eyes appeared to be filled with the fires of Mordor. "You boys are stronger than the others. Show some restraint as two princes."

          Thorin stooped down to speak to them. "Eh, boys why don't you go find Balin to play with?"

          "But he's old!" They complained.

          "He's not that old, ask him about the story with the bears. Your mother's terrifying just go." He whispered, tapping their backs.

          "Prince-y behavior. I'm only 15." Fili grumbled.

          They ran off in search of Balin, leaving Dís and Thorin alone. Not wanting to have a conversation, Thorin began to walk away to search for the closet once again. Dís followed, smacking him upside the head.


	2. Spiders Under the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bedtime story makes Frodo afraid of spiders and Thorin comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real Khuzdul word for uncle is Amadnadad in case you're curious.

          Frodo needed a story every night. If he didn't get one, he would jam himself into his uncles' bed, disrupting their sleep. So when he felt sleepy, Thorin would carry him to his room. His limp form would usually fall easily onto the bed. However this night, instead of being instantly asleep for the first night ever (as Thorin had hoped), Frodo's hand clamped tight around Thorin's shirt.

          "Story, amadada." Frodo demanded, slowly opening his eyes.

          Thorin smiled, loving his attempt at Khuzdul. It was then Bilbo walked in. He sat in the rustic rocking chair beside the bed as he did every night. Thorin's mind couldn't come up with a story if his life depended on it.

          "I think Uncle Bilbo's better at stories." Thorin stated, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing Frodo on his lap.

          "What story today?" Bilbo asked, slowly rocking.

          "Bearman and elfys!" Frodo exclaimed.

          "Frodo, you've surely heard that one enough times." Bilbo said.

          "I like it." Frodo beamed, playing with one of Thorin's braids.

          Bilbo smirked and Thorin ruffled his hair.

          "Well, Gandalf had led us to a large cabin amongst rolling hills of flowers. Bees were everywhere hovering from flower to flower..."

* * *

          The next day, Bilbo completed the story, beginning with freeing the dwarves from the webs to escaping in the elven barrels. Thorin tucked Frodo into bed and touched foreheads with him briefly. 

          "Goodnight, Frodo." Bilbo said, kissing the top of his head. 

          Bilbo slid his hand into Thorin's and they began to walk out of the room.

          "Amadada?" Frodo whimpered, face half-covered in blanket.

          "Yes?" He questioned, turning around.

          "What if dere's spiders under the bed? What if dey wrap me up and you can't save me?" Frodo said, tears forming in his eyes. 

          Thorin walked over and caressed Frodo's face. He smiled, doubting that a spider as large as he'd seen could be hiding under such a small bed.

          "Let's check then shall we?" Thorin said, crouching as Frodo peered over the side.

          "I don't see anything." Thorin claimed after a long look.

          "You check all of it?" Frodo said, leaning further off the bed to look under it himself.

          He leaned too far and fell into Thorin's arms. 

          "I'm positive." Thorin chuckled as Frodo righted himself.

          "Hmm." Frodo squinted as he was put back into bed.

          "You'll be fine." Thorin said, tickling Frodo's squishy belly.

          Frodo giggled.

          "Nothing will ever hurt you in here." Bilbo said, once again taking Thorin's hand and closing the door behind them.

* * *

          But that wasn't quite true. For late in the night, while Thorin and Bilbo were fast asleep, a scream rang through the halls. It was Frodo.

          Thorin burst into Frodo's room, Orcrist in hand. Bilbo followed behind, peering over his shoulder. Frodo's nightlight lit the room to reveal... nothing. Nothing but Frodo standing on the bed, tears running down his face. Bilbo saw the situation and tapped Thorin's hand, telling him to put the sword down. 

          "What's wrong?" Bilbo questioned, rushing to Frodo's side and hugging him.

          Frodo pointed at the wooden floor. On the rug crawled a large black spider, perhaps the size of a chestnut. Forgetting his boots in the scare, Thorin opted for the sword and killed it in one swing. He moved to the bed where he and Bilbo held Frodo. 

          "Nothing will ever harm you." Thorin said.

* * *

 

          The next day, Bilbo told stories about after the war, careful not to scare the young hobbit. He explained how everything was rebuilt and the extensive parties he attended. Thorin had taught Frodo to braid and was teaching him about the dwarven culture. Although he left the elven explanations to Bilbo, he still smiled whenever Frodo would attempt a elvish word. However Thorin was absolutely beaming whenever the young hobbit spoke Khuzdul.

          Thorin checked under the bed every night and Frodo was never frightened again.

 

 

 

 

Based of this piece of art from [Kaciart](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/57571566699). Check her out her art's lovely.

 

 


End file.
